1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to planarized, wafer-based integrated circuits, and more particular ly to a novel planar integrated circuit having optical elements disposed on its surface.
Even more particularly the invention relates to a novel, planar, wafer-based reflective light valve backplane.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wafer-based reflective light valves have many advantages over their transmissive predecessors. For example, conventional transmissive displays are based on thin-film transistor (TFT) technology whereby the displays are formed on a glass substrate, with the TFTs disposed in the spaces between the pixel apertures. Placing the driving circuitry between the pixel apertures limits the area of the display available for light transmission, and therefore limits the brightness of transmissive displays. In contrast, the driving circuitry of reflective displays is located under reflective pixel mirrors, and does not, therefore, consume valuable surface area of the display. As a result, reflective displays are more than twice as bright as their transmissive counterparts.
Another advantage of wafer-based reflective displays is that they can be manufactured with standard CMOS processes, and can therefore benefit from modern sub-micron CMOS technology In particular, the reduced spacing between pixel mirrors increases the brightness of the display, and reduces the pixelated appearance of displayed images. Additionally, the CMOS circuitry switches at speeds one or more orders of magnitude faster than comparable TFT circuitry, making wafer-based reflective displays well suited for high speed video applications such as projectors and camcorder view finders.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a prior art reflective display backplane 100, which is formed on a silicon substrate 102, and includes a layer 104 of integrated circuitry, an insulating support layer 106, a plurality of pixel mirrors 108, and a protective oxide layer 110. Each of pixel mirrors 108 is connected, through an associated via 112, to the circuitry of layer 104. Backplane 100 is typically incorporated into a reflective light valve (e.g., a liquid crystal display) by forming a layer 114 of an optically active medium (e.g., liquid crystal) over the pixel mirrors, and forming a transparent electrode (not shown) over the optically active medium. Light passing through the medium is modulated (e.g., polarization rotated), depending on the electrical signals applied to pixel mirrors 108.
One problem associated with prior reflective displays is that the generated images often appear mottled. One source of mottling in reflective displays is the non-uniform alignment of the liquid crystals in layer 114. The formation of liquid crystal layer 114 typically includes a wiping or rubbing step, wherein a roller or similar object is passed over the liquid crystal layer, resulting in alignment of the liquid crystals. However, pixel mirrors 108 project upward from the surface of backplane 100, defining gaps between adjacent pixel mirrors. Known wiping processes are ineffective to align the liquid crystals (represented by arrows in layer 114) in these gaps. Additionally, the misaligned crystals adversely affect the alignment of neighboring crystals in layer 114.
What is needed is a reflective backplane with a planar surface to facilitate the effective alignment of the entire liquid crystal layer.
In many cases (e.g., substrates including optical elements) it is necessary to maintain strict control over the thickness of films remaining on the surface, because the thickness of films over optical elements is often critical to the proper optical functionality of the element.
What is also needed, therefore, is a method for planarizing the surface of substrates having optical elements disposed on their surface, while maintaining control over the thickness of any layers remaining, over the optical elements.